Heart Stopping
by samislovee
Summary: Neville and Luna are the most perfectly awkward couple at Hogwarts, and yet they work so well. They have a charmed relationship, but they will encounter many struggles. Could they end up together or be separated for eternity?
1. Loony

On Thanksgiving during my seventh year at Hogwarts, it happened. We happened. We kissed, it was like life and love was swelling through my lips and into my empty heart. It was my first kiss, and it was from the love of my life, Luna Lovegood. Her name rang through my head and my heart was aflutter as we sat my bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitories and I ran my fingers through her long platinum hair. The dormitory was empty; nothing but Luna and I and our passion were in the room. I had so much to be thankful for. Well really not much, just her, and that the snatchers hadn't taken my grandmother.

She knew I liked her, but once she felt my fingers running through her hair she looked at peace; no longer like the girl they called 'Loony;' she was mine, all mine and nobody would take her away as long as I was near.

"Neville?" she breathed as she pulled me closer for another heart-stopping kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me? Everyone else thinks I'm insane."

"I love you BECAUSE you're insane. And now, you're mine."

I kissed her and she kissed me with so much passion. I couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"What was that?" she asked and pulled away from my lips.

"I think it might've been a thestral"

"Maybe." She said. "Or maybe it was you."

"ME? NO! I swear, it was a thestral. Or maybe a hippogriff."

She kissed me again and I let out another small moan.

"Bloody…alright, it WAS me."

She giggled. God, her giggle got me going.

She kissed me and we fell back onto my bed. We kissed and I felt like I was whole again. I hadn't felt this way since before my parents were admitted to St. Mungos.

I was never gonna let her go.


	2. Charmed

It was Christmas break and they forced us all to stay at Hogwarts so the Death Eaters could keep close watch on us.

I was heading to the Ravenclaw Tower when I saw the Carrows dragging a Ravenclaw girl out with a black bag over her head. I glanced at her wrist only to see a charm bracelet with a dirigible plum charm hanging from it. I knew that charm, I gave Luna that charm.

Once I realized the Carrows were dragging Luna out of the Ravenclaw tower, I ran after them until they disapparated into thin air.

I fell to the ground, clutching my hair, screaming "WHY?"

I could only imagine the worst: Luna getting splinched, the snatchers realizing she was part of Dumbledore's Army, or figuring out who she was related to and what the stood for. Until I realized those were all reasons they took her; but I made it seem like they took her to punish me. Voldemort had already done enough to punish me; he'd had his most dedicated Death Eater use the Cruciatus curse on m mum and dad and now he'd taken the only good part of my life away from me. Luna was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it, after all, Voldemort could have made me the Chosen One; but even as a baby, he realized I would never be strong enough to take action.


	3. Stinging

Ok, even though I previously warned that my Luna wouldn't be like JK's Luna, I think she's pretty damn close in this chapter.

BTW I interchange the words dungeon and cellar.

* * *

LUNA

As I was being rushed out of the Ravenclaw tower with a bag over my head, I heard a shuffle of feet. I heard the doors going out to the Forbidden Forest open and close behind me. As we were walking further, the doors were slammed open and that was the last sound I comprehended before we landed in our new destination. On my "journey" to this new venue, I thought heard the sound of sadness in a familiar voice before we landed. As the Carrows and I arrived at the new place, Alecto pulled the bag off my head. I'd never been here before, but this beautiful place seemed strangely familiar, like I'd seen it in a magazine. I tried to recall the image; I'd seen it in…'Magical Manors' All of a sudden, I realized where I was, Malfoy Manor. I gasped at the realization (perhaps a bit too loud) and Amycus heard me and gave me a Stinging Charm to the back of my head.

As soon as I was let into the house, Bellatrix demanded that Draco throw me into the dungeon (what kind of house has a dungeon?). Once Draco led me to the dungeon (quite nicely really), I encountered Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello sir."

"Hello -"

"– Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Ah yes. I remember," he said. He mumbled, "strange child."

"Yes sir, I get that quite a lot."

He stared at me, bewildered that I heard him.

"It's rather dark down here," I said as I walked about the dark cellar.

"Sir?"

"Yes, erm – Luna?" he said, searching for where my voice was coming from.

"Over here, sir. Look," I said pointing out the tiny barred window, "it's not dark yet."

We stared out the window until I heard a snake-y voice above say, "Wormtail, the girl!"

A woman cackled at this and the gate to the cellar banged open. The rat-like man dragged me by the arm and threw me to Bellatrix. She let me loose, trying to fight me, but I stood my ground. I had to stay strong for him; she tortured his parents but I wouldn't let her torture me (which I knew would kill him) if I could help it. Bellatrix saw ho strong and determined I was and decided I wasn't worth the hassle, so she had Wormtail knock me unconscious. She tortured me and though I wasn't conscious, I still felt the excruciating pain. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the dungeon floor with Mr. Ollivander hovering over me, muttering, "that monster."


End file.
